2 Worlds Collide
by xxEagle07xx
Summary: What happens when Ginji runs into an American girl trying to run from her world? Will he help her when she needs it the most? And what does Ban think of all this? Multiple POV's and OC. Rated T for now.
1. Hunted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Get Backers or any Characters

* * *

**Chasity's POV**

The rain was coming down in torrents. Presently, I was standing in the doorway of a store that had a rut jutting out so I wasn't in the rain, but my instincts were telling me that I was going to have to move quickly. I hated the rain, it dulled the senses and it was statistically proven that more captures were made during the rainy season than any other.

I remembered not too long ago, I loved the rainy days. Made my job easier when I was a hunter, not the hunted.

I slipped my hood on and continued down the road, making sure that I was paying attention to every little detail that would make a difference.

I rounded the corner and walked up the steps to my apartment building.

"Good morning Aurore." The land lady said, smiling at me. "How are you?"

"Morning." I answered in perfect French. "I would be better if the weather outside wasn't so icky." I waved at her headed up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I was taking out my key when I noticed the smallest detail. There was a boot print in front of my door. I took a deep breath and continued into my apartment like nothing was wrong.

I opened the door and tossed my keys onto the stand that was right there and I kicked my shoes off. I went through the mail that I had collected on my way up and headed into the kitchen. I turned on the hot water and waited till it was steaming hot and started to fill up a cup.

"7 months away and you're already getting rusty." Said a voice behind me. I shut off the water and turned to see Jack standing in the doorway to the living room.

"I wouldn't go that far." I smiled leaning back on the sink.

"You sure do have a lot of confidence." He said, not smiling.

"And so do you." I said looking around. "To come all by yourself."

"And Charlie said that I would need back up. I can't wait to see his face when I show up with you in hand, all by myself."

"I wouldn't congratulate yourself just yet." I said, not smiling.

"Don't forget that I know you." Jack hissed.

"You thought you knew me." I said cooly.

He started to draw his gun, but his movement was slow and he looked like he was having a hard time making that move.

"You looked in the drawer, didn't you?" I smiled. Now his movements completely stopped and the only thing he could move was his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, not being able to open his mouth all the way.

"That drawer that you dug in has a spring contraption that releases a chemical when you open it. That drug is the first of its kind. Took me a long time to find it too, not to mention the price I had to pay to get it. I'm not going to tell you the name, just in case you want to go and find it."

I walked over to him and dug into his pocket for my ID's, passports and money. I took them all back and started walking around the apartment getting my stuff together.

"It's nothing personal." I told him, grabbing my jacket and putting it on. "You wouldn't understand." I grabbed the cup of water and poured it over his head. He screamed and collapsed on the floor. The drug was being offset by the hot water, but I wasn't done with him just yet.

"You can keep running." He spat. "But your dad and Charlie have put a price on your head and I'm not the only one looking for you."

"I know that." I said, coming and kneeling next to him. "I don't need anyone on the inside to tell me that information. I know Charlie too well."

"The price for you is 2nd in command under Charlie." He said. Now that truly came as a surprise. I didn't expect my dad to go that far in seeing my return.

"That's my spot if I return." I whispered in his ear. I slipped a piece of paper in his pocket and smiled. "Make sure you give this to Charlie when you see him." I ran my fingers along the side of both his temples and his eyes went dull and he passed out.

I took one last look at him and headed out of my apartment, everything I was going to need was on me so I wouldn't have to come back. This was all too easy.

"Did you really think we would let Jack go by himself?" I was at the top of the steps and down at the bottom there were 4 boys all pointing guns at me.

"Now boys." I said smiling. "It's a little rude to point your guns at a friend."

"Don't play the innocent act." Jared said at the front of the group. "We've all been demoted thanks to you."

"I'm sorry." I said truly. "I told you to take the easy way out."

"Please just come with us quietly." Emily said behind me. She was close enough to me to make sure I wasn't going to run, but not close enough to strike.

"Don't make this hard for yourself." Bobby said right behind Jared.

"I'm not going back and all of you are going to be in trouble when I escape again." I said, taking slow deliberate breaths.

"We have orders to stun and detain you." Aaron said.

"I know." I said, jumping into action. I ran forward and jumped up onto the rail, keeping my balance on it as I slid all the way down.

"Open fire." Jared yelled, I threw up my arms and a small invisible force field was formed between me and them, the darts hitting my shield and falling useless to the ground. I hit Jared square in the chest when I landed and wasted no time taking out Bobby and Aaron. The 4th kid was new and I hit him with a one hitter quitter right square in the face, him crumpling like a sack of potato's. I grabbed a hold of his gun hand and shot it off right behind me, satisfied when I heard a thump.

I turned around to see Emily on the floor right behind me and I looked around me, all 4 guys out cold. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

This was going to take some time to clean up. I started with Jared and pulled his body over the couch that was in front of the big window.

I wonder when the next plane to Tokyo is I thought while I walked over to Aaron and started dragging his body to the couch. And I wonder if Rei is still around?

Now was as good a time as any to find out.


	2. Glimpses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Get Backers or any Characters

* * *

**Ginji's POV**

My stomach grumbled and I looked at Ban not too far away from me, holding a sign for business. We hadn't had a job in a week and of course we were all out of money by now. I leaned against the car and held onto my sign wishing we had something to eat.

"I don't see you working Ginji." Ban shouted to me. I walked away from the car and started sporting my sign as people watched us.

"You don't think we look a little pathetic?" I shouted, waving my sign.

"Beggars can't be choosers man." Ban shouted. He had a point.

"Why don't we just go ask Hevn for a job? It might kill us not having one in the next hour." I said as my stomach growled again and I swear people in Russia could've heard it.

"We don't need to rely on Hevn for every job we get." Ban said, coming to me.

"You might not, but I sure could use a hot meal." I said, thinking about the hot things I could eat and my stomach rumbling even harder than the last time.

"C'mon Ginji." He said, pushing me to get a move on.

"I'm going to go around the corner." I walked around the corner and kicked a can across the street.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice down the alley. I looked up and seen 3 thugs that had a girl pinned up against the wall.

"And why not sweetheart?" The man cooed at her.

"Because a man should never take a bigger bite then he can handle." She said. From the looks of it, she was in a tight spot and I made to go help her but before I could even get a word out she kicked off the wall and both boys holding onto her were forced to let go.

They were all taken off balance and I was just stuck watching. When she kicked off the wall she arched her back and did a back flip and landed in a crouch hitting one guy in the back of the leg and the kid crumbling and she just straight up hit him in the face and he was down for the count.

The 2nd kid that was holding onto her turned and tried to hit her but she was faster and dodged his fist and hit him with an open palm in the chest right where the rib cage connected. I was 20 feet away and I felt the pain in that hit.

The 3rd guy came forward branding a knife and she instantly went on the defense, watching closely and dodging his first 2 strikes. He went for a jab and at the last possible second, she hit his wrist and when he stumbled forward from the momentum of missing his target, she brought her elbow up and crashed it straight into his nose.

"I told you this was a bad idea." She said, wiping her hands on her pants like she was drying them off after washing them. She leaned down and made the guy look at her by grabbing his hair and yanking his head up, blood pouring down his face meanwhile. She asked him something and he shook his head. She yanked on his hair harder and stared at him like she could see straight through him. It was kind of unnerving really.

She stared at him for a moment longer and then shoved him back and he just laid there, no doubt exhausted from the fight. She came walking out of the alley and blinked in the sun.

She was foreign, probably American, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue flannel button up that was open and flapping in the wind. She looked both ways and when she made eye contact with me, she seemed to stare at me for a minute before shaking her head and going in the other direction.

I don't know why, but I curious so I put my sign down against a building and followed her from a safe distance. She didn't really go too far, and when she stopped she just leaned up against a building and put one foot up on the wall and leaned there. I stopped and waited to see what she was going to do. Nothing happened for probably about 20 mins. when out of nowhere a kid, about the age of 5, if I had to guess, came and leaned next to her in the same fashion.

Then, they both just stood like that for another 20 mins. neither one even looking at each other. I was beyond confused now. The kid made a small nod and together they started heading down the street, the boy following the girl.

I continued to follow them until they stopped outside a store. She said something to the boy and gave him some money, him running in quickly. 5 mins. later, he came out with some pop and a brown paper bag. She put something in the bag and they continued down the street. I don't know why I just didn't turn around and leave it alone right there, but I continued to follow her.

The boy stopped in front of a Bentley with tinted windows and knocked twice on it. I watched as the window rolled down just enough to fit fingers through and she stood there talking to whoever was inside. She laughed and opened the door but before getting in, she knelt down next to the boy that had led her there and handed him the brown paper bag. He nodded and she smiled at him and patted him on the head. She straightened up and turned to look straight at me, and I was surprised when she winked at me and then got into the car. I stood there frozen like I had done something wrong.

"The lady that I was escorting says to give you this bag and also told me to tell you that it was not nice following her." I looked down at the little kid and he was holding the brown paper bag he had got from the store. I took it from him, curious as to how she had even known I was following her when she never looked at me until she was getting in the car. I opened it to look and was surprised to see 4 sandwiches and 2 bags of chips inside. I looked up to say something to the little boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked up and down the road but it was like he just vanished into midair.

I looked back down into the bag and took one of the sandwiches out, to find that there was even money in there. I reached in real quick and found $1,000. I looked around to see if I could find the little boy, but he was long gone by now.

More confused than I had probably ever been, I made my way back to Ban and ran through the scenario in my mind again. I saw her look at me before getting in the Bentley and winking at me.

She had told that little boy to tell me that it wasn't nice to follow her. How had she even known I had followed her?

"Where have you been?" Ban asked me as soon as I rounded the corner. "If you don't have any money, I'm going to stick my foot where the sun don't shine." I shook my head and tossed him the brown paper bag.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Ban asked, happy that I brought some sort of money in.

"Let's just go get something to eat." I said, still pondering over what happened? I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time I was going to see her.


	3. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Get Backers or any Characters

* * *

**Chasity's POV**

We hadn't said a word to each other since I had gotten in. But that wasn't the point, I could already tell that he was calculating. He wanted to figure out why I was coming to him, especially after how we had departed from each other 4 years ago.

I stared out the tinted windows, driving down the freeway. I wanted to think about the present situation, but all I could think about was the kid that was following me. The power level that was radiating from him was amazing. Some of the kids under Charlie never even radiated that much power until the heat of battle. But to just walk around with that level, he had to have something special up his sleeves. And I wanted to find out what it was and who he was working for.

"What are you doing here?" Roka finally asked. I looked at him and didn't answer. "I hope you know what you're doing. Your dad has put a Million dollar price on your head and I hear that whoever brings you in gets 2nd in command under Charlie."

"I know what I'm doing." I told him carefully. At least, I hoped I did.

"Good. Because since Charlie is going to become the new head of the corporation real soon, that deal will appeal to more than a few people." I stared at him with icy eyes.

"Don't think for 2 seconds that I am not always 2 steps ahead of Charlie and my dad. The problem with them 2 is that I know them probably better then they know themselves. If I don't want them to find me, then they're not going find me."

"You better hope that Rei is sympathetic to your case." Roka said, scoffing.

"Aren't you sympathetic to my case?" I asked sweetly and smiling.

"Me and you are different." He said, not looking at me. "You saved my life when we went on the recon assignment in the North. I'll always be sympathetic to your case. But the fact of the matter still remains that I'm not Rei."

"How's he been doing?" I asked, making conversation for the fun of it.

"Not good. The cops just seized one of his bank accounts the other day. We're in real jam as it is." I thought about that for a minute.

"Maybe I can help." Roka didn't say anything all the way back to the compound. When we got there, we went through extensive security checks, but I didn't complain considering what Roka had just told me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have called Charlie an hour ago." Rei said as soon as I was escorted into his upstairs office with Roka.

"The fact that you haven't yet says a great deal." I smiled.

"Don't push my buttons right now Chasity." He warned. I looked him the eyes and I could tell that he was on edge as it was so I took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"I can't do what they want me to." I told him. "Charlie and my dad are out of control."

"I don't think you have a say in that sweetheart." He said. I flinched at the nickname.

"I'm on the run, you know that. But I'm almost out of names and I have no place safe to go. I'm not asking to stay here, just set me up with a flat and promise me safety from them. That's all I'm asking."

"You make it sound like all you're asking for is a hot meal. Do you know what happens to people who go against Charlie and your dad? They aren't heard from much longer I'll tell you that much."

"I know what happens to them after they're not heard from. Just tell me if you're going to help me or not so I can figure out my next steps." Rei was quiet for a minute, sitting there staring at me from across his desk.

"I can't." He said after a minute and I felt my heart sink. Truth be told, I was running out of options and Rei was almost my last resort. "I'll let you get out of here and not tell Charlie that I seen you, but I just can't help you. Charlie has more resources then I do and I already know I'll lose in that battle." I was about to thank him for not telling Charlie that I was here and be on my way, but just then a kid came busting in.

"Boss. I just got word that they're going to seize your account from the bank down on Main." Rei jumped up so fast that the chair flew out from under him.

"What?" He screamed. This was a big deal. That was his main banking account and I knew how much he needed that. Without thinking I searched the new guys head for the details. What I found was going to help Rei and in the long run he would have to return the favor.

"He's lying." I said told him calmly.

"What?" He asked, jumpy. I used my force field to create a small ring and grabbed him around the throat and hoisted him off his feet.

"Chasity, stop right there." Rei shouted.

"Tell me detective Ando. Why would they send in a Rookie to do the work of a cop that should have least 20 years on you?" He was dangling in midair, struggling and kicking his legs. Roka was just staring, waiting for orders from Rei.

"Let him down now Chasity or I'll have Roka blow a hole in your head where your brain should be." I released him and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"He's lying." I told Rei. "They want you to panic, they know that this is your biggest and best account but they have no real evidence of what you're doing and if you just let it set for 2 days and call your lawyer you'll get it back. But if you listen to this kid and head straight to the bank, they're going to raid here and find everything that you've got stocked up."

"I'm not lying." The guy the on the floor said. "When have I ever led you wrong?"

"Like that job in London?" I asked and Rei's head snapped up. "Rei wasn't supposed to get away from that, but a certain rookie officer got the details wrong cause Rei changed them at the last minute." I smiled at him, daring him to say something more.

"You set that London job up?" Rei asked, striding over to him and yanking him up by his jacket.

"No. I swear I don't know how they found out. It wasn't me." One last detail to top off the finale.

"Can you tell Rei how Takaki ended up in Prison?" Rei looked at Ando now and we could all see the lies in his eyes. Without another thought, Rei started going off on the guy. I waited, until he was going to pass out and stopped Rei.

"Don't kill him." I warned. "He's with the police, they'll know that it was you." Rei let him drop and I walked over to him and undid most of his memories up to the point where he was leaving the police unit outside.

"There, he won't remember anything up to the point where he left his squad."

"AAHHH." Rei walked to his desk and flipped it completely.

"Don't lose your cool." I told him. "There is still the police outside waiting to seize everything you have here. You have to clear everything out of here immediately."

"How am I supposed to do that Chasity?" He shouted at me. "You just said that all these police are surrounding my house."

"Well, I had an idea if you would've asked." I said, smiling. He looked at me wearily.

"Alright. I'll help." He said, defeated.

"Good. Now wake him up and clean him up and get everything that could compromise you into the room down in the back."

"You just want me to put it all in one place?" He asked.

"I wouldn't advise anyone to do this unless I was here, but yes all in the same room. We have less then 20 mins. so I suggest you get a move on."

* * *

In 15 mins. the cops raided and found nothing of evidence that they could use in court. 3 hours later me, Roka and Rei were sitting back up in his study eating some take out.

"I really owe you one for today." Rei said, slurping up his noodles.

"So you'll get me a flat?" I smiled.

"Yes. Your flat will be ready when you leave tomorrow."

"And you won't tell Charlie?" I asked without smiling.

"My lips are closed." Rei told me, looking me in the eye. I smiled back at Roka, already knowing that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Thanks." I said, finishing my food.

"Do you need anything else?" Rei asked. I had just got him out of the worst mess that he could probably imagine.

"Nah. Just a place to stay is good." I stood up and stretched.

"You can stay in the guest room on the first floor." Rei told me. "If you need anything, just ring the bell and a maid will be along."

"Thanks." I said, heading to the door.

"Your welcome." And I closed the door behind me and headed to my room. A nice hot shower and clean clothes was going to feel good.


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Get Backers or any Characters

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was staring at the little piece of paper in my hands that Jack had given me. On it was 5 words that I knew she was making fun of me.

_Catch me if you can._

I was trying to keep my cool. I really was, but Chasity was being more stubborn then I would've thought. Without really thinking, I created a fireball and blew it at my desk. The 6 people in front of me flinched, but none of them made any movements to run or attempt to put out the fire. I focused on the flames and put them out, my desk already charred from it.

"Tell me why you disobeyed my direct orders." I growled. No one needed to know who I was talking to.

"I thought I could convince her to come home." Jack said, quietly.

"What I don't understand is why you're standing before me empty handed." I told all of them. None moved while I walked in circles trying to think of what could've possibly happened. I knew she was good, but how many of them did I need to send after her at a time.

"All of you are demoted to house staff." I said, clear and precise. "And if I find out that anyone is telling any of you 5 what's going on with the business, I will personally take their right hand."

"5?" Jack asked. He knew he was already in trouble.

"You 5 may leave." The rest of them filed out and left me and Jack alone. When the door closed, I waited for 5 mins. taking my time, making him suffer in the silence. He knew he was in trouble but the punishment he was about to receive was beyond what he would think, no doubt.

I walked over to the intercom and pushed the button for Angela.

"Yes Charlie?" She asked.

"I have another one for you. Send up Brock and Will." I looked up at Jack and he looked like he was ready to take his punishment like a man. I would've been disappointed if he had tried to beg for mercy.

"And what cell am I reserving for this one?" She asked.

"Cell Number 12." I said, watching Jack's face pale. "And the time limit will be a month." Jack closed his eyes and hung his head. I didn't blame him for what happened, the truth was that Jack was handy in a fight, but he had disobeyed my direct orders and he needed to be punished accordingly. There was a small knock on the door and I told them to come in.

"We were sent to collect." Brock said. They both looked uncomfortable when they saw that it was Jack, but said nothing.

"Take him down to Angela." I said. "I trust you're not going to give up a fight."

"No. I'll go quietly." It was too bad that he had fallen for the one girl that no man in life was going to be able to keep up with. Hell, I could hardly keep up with her and she was my younger sister. My intercom beeped and I answered it.

"Mr. Smith is ready to dine."

"I'll be right down." I told the secretary. Father wasn't going to be happy at another failed attempt to bring Chasity back.

I made my way down to the dining room after I freshened up and was ready to face my father. I stood behind my chair until he came and took my seat only after he took his.

"I see you have added some new members to the house cleaning staff." He said as the waiter came with some breadsticks and Alfredo sauce.

"There was another failed attempt to bring home Chasity." I told him, dishing some salad on my plate.

"Where was she this time?" My dad asked like it was no surprise to him.

"London." I said.

"That's not like her." My dad observed.

"She's trying to throw us off her trail. It went cold a day ago." The waiter brought our main course of sirloin steak with a baked potato and green beans.

"Go after her Charlie." My dad said, taking me off guard. "I can no longer ignore her absence and it's clear as day that you are the only one smart enough to not get caught up in her game."

"As you wish." I said, looking down at my food.

"I'm only giving you 2 months." My dad said, starting on his steak. "In 6 months you and Chasity will be taking over the family business and I need the both of you to take appropriate measurements to ensure that you'll run the company with no problems."

"I think that Chasity was serious about not wanting anything to do with the company." I told him. "She might take serious measures to ensure that she doesn't come back." I was worried that something might happen to her if we pushed her into a corner and she saw no other way out. There was only one person in this world that I cared about and right now she was running from me.

"She has no choice. You need her and she will come back." He said it with such finality that I couldn't argue with him.

"Be on that first plane to London in the morning." My dad said. "Be back here in 2 months with her and use all the resources you need. Call me every 2 days to consult with me and keep me updated on your progress."

"Yes father." I said. We finished dinner and I went to my room to pack.

He was only giving me 2 months so I had to work fast.

* * *

**Chasity's POV**

The flat that Rei set up for me was so nice. It was a whole floor to itself, with 2 guest rooms and a master bedroom with 2 bathrooms. I sat on the couch that Rei had included in the setup and looked out the floor length windows.

Rei had called the phone that he set up and told me that no one knows the number but him and Roka. He had included furniture in the whole place and dish sets and silverware too.

I took a bath in the tub that was almost big enough to swim in and now I was just sitting there, watching the people below hustle and bustle about. I wondered how long I was going to be able to live here before Charlie sent more people after me. No doubt the whole gang from London had been dealt with. I hoped that they didn't get in too much trouble. It wasn't their fault that Charlie sent them on an impossible mission.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and for a second it was just me and then out of nowhere it was like I was watching scenes that were cut out of a movie.

I seen Rei running with Roka from his house, which was on fire and then it cut to Rei and Roka swimming across a river trying to get away from 4 people who were chasing them but none of the 4 people wanted to follow them into the river.

Next I seen Rei pumping Roka's chest, obviously trying to give him CPR and then sitting back with a shocked and defeated look on his face.

After that I saw the same kid that was following me earlier. He was with 4 other people a blind guy, a girl with long black hair, another guy with short black spiky hair and a blonde guy. They were arguing about something and then the scene changed and it was me and the creeper kid walking in the park.

It took me off guard because I was truly laughing with him. I don't think I was ever this happy in my entire life.

Then the scene changed again and me and the spiky haired guy were arguing and the look on the blond guys face as he watched me even broke my heart now.

The scene changed again and Charlie was standing there before me and Rei. I was unharmed, but Rei was bleeding and leaning on me and I was trying to tell Charlie something. Then Rei collapsed and I tried to help him, Jack shot me with a stun gun. I fought the effects for a minute, but there was obviously nothing I could do and when I collapsed over Rei's dead body, the whole reflection of my apartment was back and I was staring at myself once again. I thought back on it and I felt the overwhelming need to find that kid that following me the other day.

I reached up to wipe away the blood that was falling from my nose. I never figured out why, but every time I had visions of the future, my nose would bleed.

And I was going to have to tell Rei about what I just seen with the possibility that I was going to lose my flat already. I only had it for had for one day and Charlie had already ruined it. There was one thing for sure that I knew from that vision.

Charlie was coming to get me personally.


	5. Setting Up Jobs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Get Backers or any Characters.

**Chasity's POV**

I had called Rei early in the morning, telling him that I had something to tell him that was so important that it couldn't wait.

"Good. I need you to come and help me." He said on the phone.

"It's the least I can do for you since I'm here." I said. I had told him the other day that since he wasn't charging me rent for one of his most popular places that I would help him when he needed me for important jobs.

"I'll send Roka over to get you asap." Rei said. I wondered how willing he was going to be when I told him what I seen in our future.

"Miss Smith." The doorman said over the intercom a half hour later. "Mr. Roka is here to pick you up."

"Tell him I'll be right down." I said, pushing the call button on the intercom and grabbing my jacket. I seen him the instant I got out of the elevator and the scene of him drowning and the look on Rei's face flashed in front of me for an instant. I stopped and he came forward.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him, wiping the memory to the back of my mind. "Just couldn't sleep last night." We headed to the compound and when we got there, we brushed through security like it wasn't even there.

"It's nice to pass up these buffoons, wouldn't you say?" Roka asked laughing. I had to agree with him there. Roka knocked on the door and there was a voice from inside telling us to come in.

"Ah. Chasity. Just the girl I wanted to see." I was going to say hi back, but then I noticed the 2nd person in the room and I stopped. Ando was sitting in the chair right across from Rei. "I believe you know Ando."

"Chasity." Roka elbowed me after a minute when I didn't answer.

"Ah. Yeah. I believe we've met, briefly." I looked at Rei and he winked at me real quick. I shook it off and came in and sat down on the sofa across the room.

"Roka, Ando. You 2 are excused." Rei told them. "You both know what needs to be done for this heist tomorrow so let's see some work get done." Roka and Ando both left the room and Rei came and sat down on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What is Ando still doing here?" I asked, avoiding the real problem.

"He doesn't remember that I found out he was cop." Rei told me.

"Well that's good, considering that's exactly why I wiped his memories clean." I said sarcastically.

"I need him here. He's on the inside and he could come in handy if I happen to get in jam that I can't get out of, he'll be there for hostage sake."

"You better watch that sword cause it's mighty sharp." I told him.

"I have everything under control." He said cooly. Thinking back on my vision, I highly doubted that.

"Charlie is going to figure out that I'm here." I told him, cutting right to the chase. "I had a vision last night and he's coming after me personally."

"Personally?" Rei asked, astounded.

"Yeah. And he's coming here. I don't know the time line, but I can tell you now that it doesn't look like it ends too well." Rei took a deep breath and started pacing.

"If you had to give an estimate, how long would you guess?" He asked.

"About a month but I could be wrong." I told him quickly.

"When are you going to get out of here?" He asked.

"Probably 2 weeks, 3 at the most. I need some time to set things up."

"Alright. I'll help you till then, but don't expect me to help you if Charlie comes knocking on my door any time sooner than that." I nodded and knew that he wasn't going to do a face-off with Charlie for my sake.

"So what do you really need me to do tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject and going out onto the patio.

"I just need you there to make sure that everything goes according to my plan." Rei said, coming out and standing next to me. "You know, do your whole mind reading thing and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"And here I thought you appreciated my special talents." I scoffed. He looked at me seriously and I had to smile.

"Whatever." He said. "I'll have Roka pick you up at 8 so be ready bright and early."

"Aye aye chief." I said saluting him and winking.

"Charlie probably misses having you around." Rei said, going back inside.

"For a whole different reason." I said under my breath.

* * *

**Ban's POV**

We were sitting in the Honky Tonk having coffee when I had just about enough of Ginji.

"Will you just let it go already?" I asked, frustrated that he was moping around about some girl that he doesn't even know, let alone talked to. "It was just some random girl."

"Why did she put a $1,000 in that bag?" He asked. "It's not every day that some stranger just hands you a 1,000 dollars."

"We ate, and she's gone. What more is there to it than that?" I asked, picking something out of my teeth.

"She looked at me like she knew something about me." He whispered.

"C'mon man. What you need is girlfriend. It's not healthy that all you have is me in your life." That got his attention and now he glared at me.

"I don't need a girlfriend." He scowled. "And I don't need you to run my life either."

"What you boys need is a job." Hevn said, coming in the door and sitting down next to Ginji.

"That'll help us out. What have you got for us?" I said, happy to not argue with him just yet.

"This one's a big one." Hevn said. "There is something of high value on this Russian boat that's coming into port tomorrow and my client says it was stolen from him 15 years ago and he wants it back."

"What is it?" Ginji asked.

"He was very specific on where it was. It's a handheld in crate Number 762. He said he's willing to pay 100,000 dollars to see it's safe return to him. Here is $50,000 upfront and he's agreed to give you the rest when the job is complete." I whistled as Hevn handed me a yellow envelope with $50,000 in it.

"And all we have to do is get the handheld?" Ginji asked, uncertain.

"How hard can it be?" I asked, smelling the money and already planning on what to do with it.

"It sounds kind of fishy." Ginji said.

"Fishy?" I asked, not smelling the money anymore. "Almost every one of her jobs that comes to us gets us killed or seriously injured." Ginji seemed to think about it and shrugged it off. At least we were getting paid half in advance.

"So when do you need us?" I asked Hevn.

"Tomorrow. The ship in question is going to be pulling into dock 12 at 10 am sharp. There's going to be tight security so think up of something good." She winked at us and left.

"Cheer up Ginji. We got a job to do." Ginji didn't say anything but took a stack of bills.

"I'll see you later." He muttered. I let him go. He was worried about that girl from the other day and all I was worried about was spending my money.

"You going to pay off your tab?" Paul asked as I fanned the money out.

"Of course." I said, thinking about where the nearest karaoke bar was. "When I get the other half tomorrow." And I jetted out, trying to have fun before the hard day of work tomorrow.


	6. Dock 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Get Backers or any Characters.

* * *

**Chasity's POV**

I woke up at 6 and did some yoga, trying to calm my mind down before this big day. At 7 I jumped in the shower and was out before 730 giving myself plenty of time to finish getting ready.

"Miss Smith." The door man's voice said coming from my intercom. "Roka is here to pick you up."

"I'll be right down." I told him. I double checked that I had everything. I had a really funny feeling as I walked into my room to grab my jacket so I stopped and closed my eyes. This usually helped me figure out what I was forgetting most of the time and I figured it out instantly. I quickly went to my bed and pulled out a small jewelry box and took out the small knife and strap. I hesitated for a second, wondering if I should take this knife with me. Charlie had given me this knife when I turned 14 as a birthday gift. I have never gone into an important battle without it yet and that's why I had to stop and think now.

I decided that it couldn't hurt to take it with me. So I strapped it to my ankle a little above the sock line and headed out to meet Roka.

"Having lady issues?" He asked, grinning at me when I stepped out of the elevator.

"You could call it that." I said pulling on my jacket.

"Well it's a good thing I'm early because otherwise we would be late." He said checking his watch. I rolled my eyes and we left.

Once we got to the loading dock, there wasn't a whole lot to do.

"Explain to me why you need me here again?" I said, laying down on the couch with Roka at the other end.

"I don't think I've ever had to explain myself to anyone on my staff before." Rei said to Roka who laughed and shrugged it off.

"It's a good thing I'm not on your staff then otherwise me and you would be having a lot of problems." I laughed.

"Go figure." Rei sighed. We sat in a room overlooking the entire docking station until about 9:45 when there was knock on the door. It was Ando.

"The ship will be here in 15 mins. They just called us and we can see their ship now." Rei nodded and left without saying another word.

"You do know that there are at least 10 cops disguised on the inside right now, don't you?" I asked casually. Of course I already knew who they all were.

"That's what you're doing here." Rei said matter-of-factly and I had to stick my tongue out at him. "Now let's get going. We have a party to oversee." He smiled like he was enjoying this all too much and I had a feeling that he was.

15 minutes later when the boat docked and we were all standing in formation, a Russian got off the boat with 10 escorting men and a woman who was his girlfriend for the week. The woman looked the typical type who jumped from rich man to rich man trying to figure out which one was going to pass on first and leave her a million and odd dollars. Reading her mind, I almost had a hard time keeping in the laugh but I managed with some difficulty.

"Welcome to Japan." Rei said, going forward and shaking hands.

"I thank you for your hospitality." The man said in a heavy Russian accent.

"The honor is all mine." Rei said. He motioned for me to come forward. "May I introduce my 2nd in command, Roka and Chasity. If you need anything at all do not hesitate to let either of them know."

"Meet my 2nd in command Vladimir. Same goes to you." They talked for a minute but I was too confused at what he was thinking to pay attention to what they were saying.

Apparently there was something important in the cargo hold that he was stressing about. He hadn't told anyone about its presence except Vladimir. It was some kind of hand held that had information containing only half of a map from a legend that led you to untold treasure at the heart of Russia. I had to think of why he was even bringing it here in the first place and then his thoughts wondered to one of Rei's newer recruits who was working with Vladimir. He made eye contact with him and it was like I was also making eye contact with him without looking at him. The man made to the smallest of nods and he started back into the warehouse that was behind me.

"What do you say we go and find a nice expensive place for Sushi?" Vladimir asked. I quickly skimmed the surface of his thoughts and they quickly became my own. He was making an excuse so that the man that was working with him could get the handheld off of the ship before the police raid.

Oh great. Now there was a police raid that I had to worry about.

"That sounds great. I know just the place."Rei said. Now I had to do some quick thinking.

"Good idea." I smiled. "Me and Roka will hold down the fort here and we'll be ready when you get back." I could tell that both Rei and Roka were taken off guard by that and it was a good thing that Rei was also fast on his feet.

"Good thinking." He smiled. "I'll meet you down in the car in a minute." He told the Russian. He nodded and Vladimir didn't look too happy about that. Me, Rei, Ando and Roka headed back towards the warehouse and once we were out of earshot, Rei turned on me.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" He asked.

"I'm buying you time. The police raid is going to Raid while you're out so you need me and Roka here."

"How did you know there's going to be a police Raid?" Ando asked.

"My informant in the headquarters told me yesterday." I brushed it off. Better to create confusion on the inside then trying to plant someone in myself.

"So what are you going to do?" Rei asked.

"You just worry about that Sushi of yours." I told him. "And leave the rest to me and Roka." Rei shook his head but I knew he was going to trust me.

"Just don't do any everlasting damage where they can bring it back on me." He sighed. I shook my head and Rei headed towards a waiting Limo.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Roka leaned over and asked me.

"Not a clue." I sighed. I was going to be in big trouble if I didn't think of something soon.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long update but I was currently working on my other story and I had no idea where I was really going with the one. If you have any ideas, send em my way I'll try to figure something out. But hope you like and enjoy so far =)


End file.
